hypotheticalhurricanesfandomcom-20200216-history
Hurricane Trinity (Lucarius)
'''Hurricane Trinity '''was the most intense tropical cyclone ever recorded in the Atlantic Ocean, the second most intense tropical cyclone ever recorded in the Western Hemisphere, only surpassed by Hurricane Patricia of 2015. As apart of the record shattering 2055 Atlantic hurricane season, Trinity was the second most destructive despite being significantly more powerful than Maddie, the most destructive storm of 2055. The storm was the twenty first system, twenty first named storm, sixteenth hurricane, tenth major hurricane and the last of a record high 5 Category 5 hurricanes to form during the year (including Hurricane Sonia which had not only become a Category 5 hurricane in the Atlantic, but also in the East Pacific). Trinity originated from an unusually early forming cyclonic gyre interacting with a tropical wave in the southwestern Caribbean Sea. Favorable conditions caused the resulting disturbance to form a tropical depression on September 16. From there, the storm was named 6 hours after initial designation and rapidly intensified to a Category 5 hurricane with an initial peak of 165 mph (270 km/h) leading up to a landfall marginally ashore the Northeastern coast of Nicaragua. The hurricane turned to the north, continuing to exhibit a slow forward speed while weakening to a Category 4 as it did so. However, the hurricane would once again begin a phase of rapid intensification. This intensification phase, though considerably shorter and less effective, was arguably even worse for land than the one it preformed prior as it had strengthened from 145 mph (230 km/h) to it's 200 mph (325 km/h) peak in a 30 hour period before leveling off while en route to clipping the Northeastern-most portion of Yucatan. It had made a landfall in this location with winds of 195 mph (315 km/h) on September 22. Shortly thereafter, a period of stalling north of the devastated area shortly after weakening back to a Category 4 had took place. Once again, Trinity began strengthening, gradually, as it accelerated Northeast, this time towards Florida. While moving towards Florida, an eyewall replacement cycle occured following it's third peak intensity of 165 mph (270 km/h), which had caused a slightly weaker 155 mph (250 km/h) landfall on the western coast of Central Florida on September 25. Trinity continued to accelerate Northeast, quickly passing through Florida as a weakening Category 4 hurricane, becoming a weaker Category 3 while resurfacing over the Atlantic. As the cyclone continued in a Northeastern direction, weakening continued at a gradually increasing rate before it became Post-Tropical on September 29 while well to the southeast of Atlantic Canada. It's Post-Tropical remnants became heavily sheared by Hurricane Winona throughout the next day, consequently dissipating by the end of September 30. Meteorological History The National Hurricane Center began to monitor an unusually early season cyclonic gyre, interacting with a tropical wave on October 13. Development of the system began though was fairly limited at first due to decreasing moderate wind shear. As conditions improved, the disturbance began to quickly become better defined, acquiring a circulation coupled with very deep convection, warranting the designation of Potential Tropical Cyclone Twenty One on October 15 due to the threat to Central America. A reconnaissance flight the next morning confirmed the presence closed center of circulation, prompting the designation of a tropical depression at 0000 MDT September 16. The newly designated cyclone would begin a period of rapid intensification as it moved generally northwestward at relatively slow speeds. By 0000 MDT September 18, Trinity had become a major hurricane while continuing intensification at a rapid rate. Despite this, intensity would begin to slowly level off later that day as it approached Nicaragua. It had become a Category 5 as it was making landfall on September 19, initially peaking while marginally inland at 165 mph (270 km/h). Due to land interaction, the storm had weakened slightly to a Category 4 hurricane as it began to head northward. With movement still slow, Trinity began a shorter, but seemingly equally if not more effective rapid intensification phase beginning in the early hours of September 21. This intensification phase, caused by anomalously high Sea Surface Temperatures of, and virtually no wind shear, would strengthen the storm to an unprecedented 200 mph (325 km/h) with a pressure of 881 mb. Both of which were the strongest observed in the Atlantic basin, surpassing the 195 mph (315 km/h) set by Hurricanes Fortune (2038) and Tanya (2049). Not long after, the storm began a slow weakening trend while approaching the Yucatan. Minimal weakening occurred between Trinity's peak intensity and landfall, with a 195 mph (315 km/h) landfall ensuing on September 23, also the strongest of such landfalls on record. Trinity would weaken more following this landfall, once again weakening to a Category 4 hurricane. This was coupled with a stalling phase lasting 24 hours while North of the now catastrophically impacted Yucatan. However, the still quite intense Trinity began to accelerate Northeastward, this time towards Florida. Once again, the hurricane intensified to a Category 5 hurricane though an eyewall replacement cycle weakened the storm back down to a strong Category 4 hurricane by the time it had made a landfall in Florida. Trinity had finally weakened below Category 4 status after resurfacing over the Atlantic once again. From there, a gradually increasing rate of continued weakening ensued consequently leading to a post tropical transition which would be completed on October 29. The remnants of Trinity would remain well southeast of Atlantic Canada, and would it's conclusion at the cause of being sheared by Hurricane Winona the next day. Debate of Peak Intensity Many professionals and meteorologists debate about the true intensity of Trinity. After the reconnaissance plane that found the 881 mbar had passed, Trinity had continued to improve further on satellite imagery, suggesting that the storm could have been slightly more intense than it has been officially estimated. The National Hurricane Center (NHC) had concluded in their report on the cyclone that Trinity could have been as intense as 877 mbar. Records and Retirement Trinity had broken many records during it's lifetime. These include the following: * Trinity had achieved a pressure of 881 mbar, which is the lowest ever recorded in the Atlantic basin. * The storm had also gained a peak wind speed of 200 mph (325 km/h) which is the highest of such values on record. * Trinity was the earliest forming "T" name in the Atlantic, becoming named on September 16. * Trinity is only the second cyclone to make multiple Category 5 landfalls on mainland North America (This was done by Tanya 6 years prior) * Trinity and Tanya are the only 2 names to have been retired Category 5 hurricanes in consecutive list usages (List 5 - 2049 and 2055). Due to significant damages in Mexico and Florida in addition to it's unprecedented intensity, the name Trinity was officially retired in March 2056 by the World Meteorological Organization and will never be used for an Atlantic storm again. It was replaced by Thea in 2061. Category:Atlantic hurricanes Category:Future storms Category:Category 5 hurricanes Category:Lucarius